Alex Rider: Spy, Demigod, Gang Leader
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: CRACK FIC! Alex has been living in California with the Pleasures, but whilst at Camp HalfBlood for training, he gets captured. On his way back to CA, he runs into his kidnappers. They're after the mysterious gang leader of 'The Shadow Wolves' how will Alex manage his four different lives as a schoolboy, a spy, a demigod, and a gang leader? THERE WILL BE PJO CHARACTERS! review pls


**Ok, so I'm writing this to deal with a bout of writer's block… sorry to those who want my other story updated, I'M GETTING THERE! IT'S DIFFICULT, OK, IT'S DIFFICULT! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada… zip, zero, none whatsoever**

Alex shivered as a cold breeze blew down his back. He wasn't accustomed to it being so cold in Oklahoma. Well, during the winter it was cold, but this was July for Pete's sake! That's Oklahoma for you, if you don't like the weather, wait a minute and it'll change. Only earlier today had Alex been taking off his shirt due to the heat.

A car whipped past on the highway, sending another breeze his way. Alex held up his thumb, pointing west. He had hopes of making it back to California before the Pleasure noticed that his 'camp' had ended two days ago. Odds were the Pleasures were freaking out and had every police and army in the country looking for him.

A car slowed to a stop in front of him. The window rolled down and a man stuck his face out.

"Where ya heading?" Alex winced at the man's southern drawl.

"California," The man let out a bark of laughter.

"A brit, fancy that. I can get ya as far as Vegas." Alex gratefully nodded at the man and thanked him profusely. He started to climb in the back, but the man stopped him. "Sit in the front, I don't do chauffeuring"

Alex crawled into the front and got his first real view of the man. He seemed tall, and well built. He had a bushy mustache and a little bit of stubble along his jaw line. Alex thought he looked like Paul Bunyan.

"Why's a youngster like you on the road so late?" Alex glanced at the clock, it said 1:34am. He didn't realize it was so late.

"It's a dare, my friend's had me dropped off in Main and told me I had to get back to California before the summer was over."

The man let out another barkish laugh. "Not very good friends are they? By the way, my name is Dallas, but you can call me Dally."

"Alex"

"Pleasure to meet you boy," Alex nodded, but started to doze off when the man started to talk about his family in Miami, Florida.

When Alex awoke, the car had stopped. Sunlight was streaming in through the front windshield and Dally was nowhere to be seen. Alex started to unbuckle himself from the car and get out, when he noticed Dally talking to three large men behind a dumpster. Dally pointed at the car and the men socked Dallas before running towards the car. Dally looked up from his position on the ground with wide eyes. Alex jumped out of the car and into a fighting position. Legs slightly apart, low center of gravity, and arms ready to block or attack.

"Agent Rider," one of them growled. "We've been looking for you for a long time. You've gotten careless." Alex admitted that he had been slightly careless in the past, but not careless enough to get caught. How did these thugs know him, or where he was?

"Who are you?" Alex gritted out between his teeth. "What do you want from me?"

The men laughed and Alex's eyes narrowed. Dally was still lying on the ground, completely baffled. "You don't need to know who we are, but I can bet you well know what we want."

Alex glanced at his backpack. It was lying at his feet. The backpack contained the symbol of the gang, 'The Shadow Wolves'. Alex slowly reached down towards his bag. The man pulled out a gun and kept it aimed on his head. He pulled out a black pendant with a glistening silver wolf on it. He flipped it in the air and caught it again.

The men gasped as they caught it shimmering in the sun. When Alex caught it again, it was no longer a coin, but a silver sword.

"but, but that's impossible! Only the leader has one of those!" One of the men gasped out. "We were told you were only a low ranking leader."

"Your sources lie, I'm a lot deadlier than 'a low ranking leader'. Any last words?" Alex smirked at the men and swung his sword around casually.

The men looked at the sword, then at each other. It wasn't worth it, not today.

"We'll be back, Rider, and when we do you won't be so lucky."

Alex wasn't afraid, there was nothing he could do anyways. They knew his position and what he looked like. But he wasn't afraid.

Dally stood up slowly from his place on the ground and stuttered "Wh-who are you?" He looked genuinely afraid, as he started to back away.

"My name is Alex Rider, gang leader, spy, and demigod."

**Short little prolog. Really this story is pure crack, but I'm good at that… So what think you? Yes, Alex is a demigod, imagine his sword like Jason's ok? But silver. And he's been through all his spy mission he was living in California when a satyr took him to Camp HalfBlood, he was captured from there, that is how he ended up in California. He also is a gang leader in California, lots of demigods in his gang. They like to try and stop mischief so they're like the black cops, not racist just like black market, but different. They stop the trouble from within. K-Unit will be coming in later to investigate 'The Shadow Wolves' and if you have a questions, drop a review and I will answer them ASAP. Thanks guys and please review!**


End file.
